BloodLine
by M.Mago
Summary: Es sencillo, los sangre sucia están un escalón por debajo de ellos. No es racismo, es una cuestión biológica aplastante. Oneshot


Esconde la mirada detrás de un libro mohoso y viejo. No siente especial interés en escuchar otra _estimulante _charla sobre la supremacía de la sangre limpia. La tiene más que sabida, masticada y atragantada.

Desde que nació la viene escuchando; sus padres, los amigos de sus padres –mortífagos, por supuesto- su familia... ¿Y de que sirve? Una madre muerta. Para eso es para lo que sirve.

Le parece algo _tan _obvio que no entiende como no se cansan sus compañeros de casa, tan extasiados ante la arenga. En primero los estudió, esos sangre sucia. No puede decir que sean inferiores _inferiores, _pero desde luego tienen menos posibilidades de sobrevivir en el mundo mágico que otros puros cualquiera. Es una cuestión social, no han convivido toda la vida con varitas y calderos, es como si hubieran salido de un huevo en un nido diferente al de su madre.

No los desprecia o los insulta, como Malfoy y su séquito. Es sencillo, los sangre sucia están un escalón por debajo de ellos. Quizá dos –hay animales mágicos mucho mejor dotados-. No es racismo ni nada por el estilo.

Es una cuestión biológica aplastante.

Sin embargo, es lo suficientemente avispado como para darse cuenta de lo que está pasando en Howgarts. Según su padre, antes, ser un sangre pura e insultar a los impuros estaba bien visto, por decirlo de algún modo. Ahora, cualquiera que lo haga es, a ojos de todas las casas excepto Slytherin, un "_ser nauseabundo y despreciable, racista, narcisista y ególatra"_. Citando literalmente.

Y no lo entiende. O sea, que si él quisiera llevar una túnica en la que se leyera "Vivan los muggles, los enchufes son lo más" estaría bien¿No? Pero en cambio, si pone "Morid sangre sucias" está mal. Menuda hipocresía.

Y detrás de toda esa hipocresía, sangre. A veces, en los pasillos, observa a dos de los más ilustres alumnos. Macmillan y Granger. Sangre pura y sangre sucia. Es la única diferencia. Prefectos, la misma adicción a los estudios y las normas, leales, y con ese permanente aire de sabihondos. Y sin embargo, tiene asimilado que si en un ataque de mortífagos Macmillan muere protegiendo a Granger será condecorado, alabado, idolatrado.

Será un héroe mundial.

Y por el contrario, si es él mismo quien muere por salvar a un compañero ante un auror será simplemente _un cobarde que tenía demasiado miedo a enfrentarse a quien-tu-ya-sabes_. No será un héroe.

Será _uno de los malos_.

Esta muy cansado de eso, de estar en el grupo de los _malos_. ¿Qué pasa¿Quién decide quienes son los buenos y quienes los malos? Que él sepa, no sólo son mortífagos los que han matado. Los aurores también asesinan. Con la misma frialdad en ocasiones. Incluso con el mismo regocijo.

Es la causa, la razón de la rebelión lo que clasifica a las personas. No lo entienden, eso está claro. Y con la incomprensión llega el miedo. Quizás sea que nadie se ha parado un momento a explicar las cosas sin recurrir a los eufemismos. Que nadie les ha explicado a los sangre sucia por qué son _razonablemente _inferiores.

El no lo hará, por supuesto. Que se apañen entre ellos.

Es por eso que ha dejado de decantarse por un lado u otro. Se estanca en medio, en la _línea de sangre_. En ese lugar donde puede observar todos los movimientos, quedando él oculto. En estos momentos, ese sitio se encuentra detrás del libro viejo y mohoso. Otras veces está en la sombra de un árbol, en el silencio, en la mirada serena de sus ojos.

Ya nadie le hace caso. Lo ha conseguido, ha construido un muro inquebrantable que lo separa de las trivialidades de Howgarts. Cuando salga, tenderá su antebrazo al servicio de la oscuridad de ojos rojos. Por voluntad propia, eso _siempre_.

Sin embargo, cuando su mirada se cruza con otra de ojos azules, soñadores, intuye que no es el único que ha levantado un muro a su alrededor. Si bien no con el silencio y la discreción, otros lo hacen a través del descaro de quien proclama algo a sabiendas de que no será aceptado. La aparente locura de la fantasía.

En esos momentos, sospecha, supone, _presiente, _que no está del todo solo en la línea de sangre.

Que alguien más lo comprende.


End file.
